Freaking Out
by Shekiah Rosay
Summary: A one-shot from Charlie's POV right after the part in BD when Jacob breaks the news about being a werewolf and Bella and the Cullens being back in Forks. Basically a human's effort to understand the supernatural and a dad's effort to accept his daughter.


There's not enough Charlie in the Twilight fandom. I am totally serious. That guy is BA!! When I thought about what he went through in Breaking Dawn, I realized that he deserved a mini-tribute. Well, more than that, but that's what I'm going to give him. These are a few thoughts from Breaking Dawn, given from Charlie's perspective after Jacob breaks the news about being a wolf and Bella and the Cullens being in Forks. I tried to keep it real, but it's a little funny and fluffy too. :3

Don't own Twilight - enjoy!! :D

* * *

_Before_

I have to admit, that thing with Jacob freaked me out.

Okay, it more than freaked me out.

The fact that I could have known his dad for decades and not figured out a secret that big… it's a little bit embarrassing. At least Jacob told me that Billy doesn't do the whole wolf thing. That helps me a little bit. I've always wondered some stuff about Jacob. But then again, I've also always liked him a whole lot better than that Cullen kid. At least Jacob has a sense of humor.

I had hoped Bella would end up with him, but now I'm not so sure I wish that anymore. I'd wanted it originally because I'd thought the Cullens seemed weird, but it really doesn't get much weirder than being able to change into a wolf, now, does it?

Anyway.

I keep expecting to wake up, and it keeps not happening. I'm absolutely sure about what I saw. He was just Jacob – naked Jacob, which was weird, but still Jacob – and then, suddenly, boom. Wolf. I feel like I'm part of some big conspiracy or something, and I want to figure things out. But there are two problems with that:

I won't be able to figure it out. It's just not going to happen. Things like this just don't exist.

I have bigger things to worry about.

Yeah, it's not okay that I have bigger things to worry about than the fact that my best friend's son can morph into a wolf.

According to Jacob-the-Wolfman, the Cullens have been lying to me for the last month about my daughter's whereabouts. I worried about that kid day in and day out, wondering if I'd ever see her again, and evidently she's been under my nose here in Forks. Just locked up in that weird mansion the Cullens keep on the edge of town. That's unacceptable, and I want answers.

I just hope she doesn't hate me. If that's her answer, I _don't_ want it.

That's been my other biggest worry, besides the one about never seeing her again. I never completely got over all of those things she said when she ran away to Arizona again last year. Did she really mean them? Is that why she's been lying to me?

There are so many questions.

Oh, and biggest of all: what does Jacob being a… _werewolf_ have anything to do with this?

Cullen better not be a werewolf too.

I'm pretty sure he's not, though. He doesn't come across like a werewolf, really. Jacob is huge anyway, and he has this scruffiness about him. If I could imagine any human becoming a wolf, I guess it would be him. And besides, Edward's obviously not at all Quileute, which apparently goes along with the wolf thing. He's actually pale as death – whiter than Bella, even, which should be impossible.

Okay – that's it.

I'm driving over to the Cullens right now.

And I better find answers.

_After_

There are no words for what I have just experienced.

There's just so much that has to sink in; so many new adjustments to make and things that don't make sense. I wanted to scream then, and I still do.

Evidently I'm a grandfather, and nobody can explain why. There's a year-old kid with my eyes sitting in my daughter's lap calling her "Momma." That would mean Bella would have had to have been pregnant (those words in the same sentence make me shudder) while she was living under my roof. I admit it, there are times I could have been a more attentive dad, but I can say honestly that I would have noticed if my daughter had been pregnant. That's a fact.

And as for Bella herself…

I've heard that being a mother changes you, but not like that. I don't even _recognize_ her, hardly. Her voice is different, she's suddenly graceful, and she seems to glow somehow.

She's become one of _them_.

There's always been something that's made the Cullen family stand out. They share the same regal stature and ridiculously fair skin. They're all outrageously beautiful - even the men. And now Bella is, too. Well, let me back up. My Bella has always been pretty. Every day thinks that about his daughter. But there was just something about the Cullens that was a little... more than human. And now Bella is exactly the same way.

I've heard people suggest that it's some kind of genetic disorder they all have in common, but I've never heard of any kind of disorder with effects like that. And I've just seen that theory disproved, because they couldn't simply _give _a genetic disorder to Bella because she joined the family.

If Jacob could be a werewolf, though, is there any limit to what the Cullens could be? Some crazy sci-fi alien race? No, because then Bella couldn't become one too. Is it a superhuman drug that they get, and now she's on it too? Is it my business at all?

The bottom line is, Bella has been sucked into their World of Weird.

And she likes it.

It's obvious. I've never seen her smile like that or laugh like that – not even after the Cullens moved back to Forks last spring. She has a new aura about her that has nothing to do with the drastic change of appearance. It's simply joy.

I could never take that away from her; no matter how much it pains me to see her so strange and new.

She's still my daughter, after all.


End file.
